Mew
Mew (''ミュウー Myū'') es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación Pokémon. Aparece en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], como uno de los Pokémon que pueden aparecer dentro de las Poké Ball o Master Ball. Perfil Mew es el Pokémon n°151 de la PokéDex Nacional, siendo el último de esta, y es el Pokémon n°250 en la PokéDex de Johto. Mew es un Pokémon ancestral. Cuentan las leyendas que fue el primer Pokémon que Arceus creó, por lo que contiene el ADN de los demás Pokémon, permitiéndole aprender todas las Máquinas Técnicas y Ocultas existentes. Mew es extremadamente raro de ver, gracias al movimiento Transformación, que le permite convertirse en lo que él desee, ya sea un Pokémon u objeto. En Super Smash Bros. Como Pokémon de Poké Ball En Super Smash Bros., Mew aparece al lanzar la Poké Ball, pero solo hay un 1/151 de posibilidades de que esto ocurra. Al aparecer Mew usa el movimiento Vuelo. El encuentro con este Pokémon no causa ningún efecto en la batalla, ya que solo tiene utilidad en el 1P Game, donde al finalizar un combate otorgará 15.000 puntos de bonificación. Galería Mew en SSB.png|Mew en Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Cómo desbloquear *Desbloquear a todos los personajes. Como Pokémon de Poké Ball Es un Pokémon de la Suerte que puede aparecer en una Poké Ball. Cumple la misma función que en el juego de Nintendo 64, pero ahora otorgará 10.000 puntos extra al jugador que lo convoque. Las oportunidades que aparezca son aun más raras que en Super Smash Bros., con 1/251 posibilidades de que aparezca. A diferencia de otros Pokémon, Mew requiere ser desbloqueado para aparecer, lo cual se logra al desbloquear a todos los personajes. Galería Mew SSBM.png|Mew en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mew y Mewtwo SSBM.png|Mew y Mewtwo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Terminar el Modo All-Star en dificultad difícil o muy difícil. Español right|90px :Mew :Mew es un Pokémon extraordinariamente raro que muy poca gente ha visto. La información de cada Pokémon está contenida en la estructura celular de Mew, por lo que posee la habilidad de usar todas y cada una de las MT y MO. Algunos estudiosos de los Pokémon creen que Mew es el ancestro de todos los Pokémon existentes, pero esta tesis es discutible. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Mew :Mew is an extremely rare Pokémon that has been seen by only a few people. Information on every Pokémon in the world is contained in Mew's cell structure, so it has the ability to use any and all TMs and HMs. Some Pokémon scholars believe Mew to be the ancestor of all existing Pokémon, but the idea is debatable. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como Pokémon de Poké Ball En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez más aparece al lanzar una Poké Ball, pero la posibilidad de encontrarse con él es ínfima: Solo tiene 1/493 posibilidades de que aparezca. En esta ocasión, cuando sale, está en una especie de burbuja, pronuncia su nombre y luego sale volando de la pantalla, dejando caer un CD. De haberse conseguido todos los CDs, Mew dejará caer varias pegatinas o trofeos, tal como lo hacen los Pokémon Jirachi y Celebi, respectivamente. Galería Mew SSBB.jpg|Mew en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mew dejando un CD SSBB.jpg|Mew dejando caer un CD en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Mew también aparece como trofeo, pero ahora aparecerá de forma aleatoria. Español right|90px :MEW :Un Pokémon Nueva Especie muy poco común que posee el ADN de todos los demás Pokémon. Los expertos en la materia lo consideran el antecesor de los Pokémon debido al amplio repertorio de movimientos del que hace gala. Además de volverse invisible, es capaz de transformarse en cualquier Pokémon rival para beneficiarse de sus características y movimientos. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Mew :A New Species Pokémon. An extremely rare Pokémon that contains the DNA of all other Pokémon, it is thought by many scholars to be a Pokémon ancestor, considering the wide range of moves it can use. On top of being able to make itself invisible, Mew can also transform into any opponent Pokémon and use characteristics and moves in exactly the same way. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U En ambas versiones del juego aparece tanto mediante las Poké Ball como con las Master Ball, aún con un bajísimo ratio de aparición. Al aparecer, sale volando al interior de una burbuja, sin hacer daño, dejando caer un CD (solo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U) o una pieza personalizable, como un ataque especial personalizado o un objeto equipable. También puede dejar caer trofeos; son más comunes cuando ya se han conseguido todos los CDs. Galería ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Mew en Paper Mario SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Mew en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Mew (1) SSB4 (3DS).png|Mew al aparecer en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Vuela por los aires... Mew (2) SSB4 (3DS).png|...pero no sin dejar una pieza personalizable tras de sí. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Mew (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Mew apareciendo en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Primero se eleva envuelto en una burbuja... Mew (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...y luego deja caer una pieza personalizable... Mew (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...o bien, un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Versión américana right|90px :Mew :A Mew se le creía extinguido, hasta que el Dr. Fuji lo redescubrió. Este Pokémon singular no suele dejarse ver por los humanos, así que tendrás mucha suerte si encuentras uno. En este juego, flotará hacia arriba y dejará un regalo. Ojalá Mew apareciera más a menudo, ¿eh? :*''GB: Pokémon Red y Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''GBA: Pokémon Emerald'' (05/2005) Versión europea right|90px :Mew :A Mew se le creía extinguido, hasta que el Dr. Fuji lo redescubrió. Este Pokémon singular no suele dejarse ver por los humanos, así que tendrás mucha suerte si encuentras uno. En este juego, flotará hacia arriba y dejará un regalo. Ojalá Mew apareciera más a menudo, ¿eh? :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' (10/2005) Curiosidades *Las probabilidades de que salga Mew a lo largo de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] tienen directa relación con el número total de especies Pokémon existentes en cada generación. En Super Smash Bros. había en total 151 Pokémon conocidos, por lo que las probabilidades de que Mew apareciera eran 1/151. En Super Smash Bros. Melee el número era 1/251, porque hasta la segunda generación existían 251 Pokémon en total. Finalmente, hasta la cuarta generación se han introducido 493 Pokémon en total, por lo que las posibilidades de que Mew aparezca son 1/493. Enlaces externos Véase también